


Yours Truthfully

by reynxx



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Idols, M/M, Suggestive Conversations, basically Hanbin and Jinan flirting with each other, couples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reynxx/pseuds/reynxx
Summary: No one can ever say no to the 13 cm fairy’s charms.Not even his lover, the leader himself.





	Yours Truthfully

**Author's Note:**

> Hanbin and Jinan flirting with each other. That's it. I'm sorry LMAO enjoy!

“Hanbin, are you done yet?” Jinhwan asked the man that was sitting on the table for the thousand time. The annoyance tone on his voice was no longer subtle. However, there was no answer from the said man. Either he was too engrossed in composing or he had given up answering his hyung’s questions (It was probably the latter).

They were alone in Hanbin’s usual studio. The couple was supposed to go on a movie date (Jinhwan insisted). But earlier this morning, Hanbin texted Jinhwan to come to the studio, said he was struck with a new song inspiration and he had to write it as soon as possible (ASAP in all caps, he said in his text). He said it won’t take long to boot. _It won’t take long my ass_ , Jinhwan huffed, he had been sitting on the sofa for more than two hours. It was half past noon and the movie starts at 1.35 p.m. and Jinhwan hated nothing more than missing a second of his long-awaited favorite movie.

A string of hums escaped Hanbin’s lips as he tapped his pen to the desk to form a rhythm, but all his actions only drove Jinhwan closer to the edge. Jinhwan sat up from his seat and made his way to Hanbin.

“Hanbin-ah, we’re going to miss the movie.” Jinhwan whined as he stood behind Hanbin’s back. Once again there was no response from the man who was earnestly working on his desk and that was the last strand of Jinhwan’s patience. He rested his chin on Hanbin’s shoulder and shouted, “Binnie-ya!”

With that Hanbin jolted from his seat and looked back at Jinhwan, “Aish, hyung! You scared me!”

Jinhwan squinted his eyes at Hanbin’s reaction. _That’s it,_ Jinhwan decided as he massaged his temples with his fingers, “You know what, I’m just going to watch with Junhoe or Bobby.” He lifted his shoulders and turned towards the door, leaving Hanbin on his seat.

“Wait,” Hanbin managed to grasp Jinhwan’s hand as he was leaving, “It’s almost done, hyung. Please wait a bit.” Hanbin pleaded with his eyes as his red lips formed a cute pout.

Jinhwan usually wouldn’t have minded waiting if Hanbin asked nicely like that. But his favorite movie was at stake. He must do something to stop Hanbin. ASAP. A moment longer would jeopardize their movie date (More like on Jinwhan’s own accord).

Jinhwan walked back towards Hanbin with their hands still linked. He turned Hanbin’s desk chair until the younger man was facing him. He snatched the paper that Hanbin was working on before sitting on Hanbin’s lap, legs straddling the leader’s thighs. The man beneath him was taken aback with the sudden actions, but it was nothing new. He casually slithered his hands around Jinhwan’s slender body.

“What are you working on?” Jinhwan asked as he scanned the paper on his hand, “Another love song?”

“Something for our comeback,” Hanbin smiled at his small lover, “What do you think?”

Jinhwan hummed in amusement as he reads the poetic lyrics Hanbin wrote, “I expected nothing less from you and your composing skills, as always.” Jinhwan put the paper back on the desk as he turned his attention back to his lover that was fixing his glasses.

“Glasses?” Jinhwan raised his eyebrow, “Never knew you needed one for this.” The smaller man took of Hanbin’s specs and held it up, checking it out under the lamp.

“I don’t,” Hanbin grinned as he pulled Jinhwan’s hand down and claimed back his black-framed glasses, “They’re for show. I need to look good for our _date_ ,” He put the glasses back on his face, resting it steady on the bridge of his nose, “How about it? I look good, don’t you think?” He lifted both of his brows in a coquettish manner.

“Well,” the end of Jinhwan’s lips rose slightly in amusement, “ _I_ would look better in them, don’t you think?” He traced the frame of the glasses with his finger before slowly moving down to Hanbin’s cheek and further down to the sides of the younger man’s lips, “Besides,” he continued as his thumb took a mindful stop over Hanbin’s lower lip, “This date of ours won’t happen if you keep writing in here.”

Things got heated up right after Hanbin kissed Jinhwan’s thumb suggestively. His hands traveled to the hem of Jinhwan’s pants before sliding his thumb under the denim-fabricated pants. Jinhwan leaned towards Hanbin’s right ear, heavy breaths hitting Hanbin’s earlobe, adding more fuel to the fire. Hanbin rested his face on the crook of Jinhwan’s neck that was clearly exposed due to the top two buttons of his shirt that was loose open (Jinhwan’s style; Hanbin need to nag about it later).

“Why don’t you finish it later,” Jinhwan whispered suggestively into Hanbin’s ear, “And go on a date with me, yeah?”

“Can’t,” Hanbin replied briefly as he took a whiff of Jinhwan’s neck (Jo Malone’s peony and blush suede, Hanbin mentally noted). He let his lips softly touch Jinhwan’s bare neck, sending shivers down the elder’s back, “I’m doing something tonight.”

Jinhwan furrowed his brows in confusion, “Oh yeah? What’s that?”

Hanbin cupped Jinhwan’s chin with one of his hand as he leaned closer, eyes closed and lips hovering right on top Jinhwan’s pink lips,

“ _You_.”

Just then Hanbin felt a foreign touch on his lips. When he opened his eyes, he was caught off guard with Jinhwan’s palm covering his mouth.

“That would be great, so let’s save it for tonight,” Jinhwan’s face was dead pan serious, “We have a movie to catch and I’m not going to miss it. Not one second of it.”

And with that, Hanbin burst out laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Jinhwan pouted in confusion as the younger continued to laugh his lungs out.

“You. Definitely you,” Hanbin wiped the tears that escaped from the side of his eyes from all the laughing, “Who can say no when you’re this adorable.”

Jinhwan huffed in annoyance as he rolled his eyes, “Whatever. Let’s just go, shall we?”

“Anything for you,” Hanbin kissed Jinhwan’s cheek, “Why don’t you wait for me downstairs while I wrap things up here?”

“Great!” Jinhwan beamed happily as he got off Hanbin’s lap and headed towards the door. Hanbin stood up and started to tidy up the papers that he was working with. Just then Jinwhan stopped by the door and looked back.

“Did you forget something, hyung?” Hanbin asked in confusion as he stopped his actions.

“Say, Hanbin,” Jinhwan bit his lip as he averted his gaze, “Keep the glasses on until tonight, will you?”

And Hanbin couldn’t help but smile widely.

_I’m most definitely—_

“Alright, hyung,” Hanbin grinned, “Anything for you.”

_Yours truthfully._

**Author's Note:**

> A present (a request actually) for the one and only @kemxx131 <3
> 
> I'm not good at them since it's my first time but hope u lyke it bb :P
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
